InuYasha Forbiden Love
by Atem4321
Summary: Kagomes a princess, InuYashas a slave. Will they escape the oppressions of her father, or die buy her father s cruel hands?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: BAD NEWS

DICLAMER I don`t own InuYasha

``AHHH``

``You stupid hanyo!'' screams a castle guard. `` Get moving!''

``What are you doing?!'' I scream as I see InuYasha being whipped.

``Teaching this pathetic trash a-`` Then he pauses when he sees you he is speaking too. ``Ka-Kagome-hime!'' He cries. Then he gets on his knees and bows to me. ``Gomen, your majesty. The hanyo was disobeying my orders.''

``Why ya little bas-''

``May I speak with you a moment InuYasha?'' I asked.

``Y-yes'' he said.

``Your highness, should I accompany you? ``

``No, I can take care of myself,'' I tell him.

InuYasha and I walked a little ways before he spun me around and kissed me.

``InuYasha, are you alright? `` I asked.

`` I`m fine Kagome, `` he tells me. He leans over to kiss me again.

``Kagome! ``

``You have to go, `` InuYasha tells me.

``I know, `` I tell him. ``Come and see me tonight.``

``I will,'' he tells me. Then he gives me another kiss and departs quickly.

``There you are Kagome. ``

``Hello onii-sama``

``Father wants to speak with you, `` she tells me.

I panic. ''Does Father…? ``

``No`` my sister says. ``Farther is still ignorant to your affair with InuYasha. ``

``Then why does he summon for me? ``

``You`ll see Kagome, `` she tells me. I wonder at my sister`s meaning behind her words, but my thoughts are paused by my father`s unbearably voice calling my name. I ran to see what in the name of hell my father wanted.

``Konbawa daughter.''

``Father`` I say back in greeting.

``I have good news for you'' he tells me.

``Really, and what would that be? `` I ask.

``I think I've found a suter that is disserving of your hand. ``

``Alright, I shall meet with him, but I make no promises to liking him. `` I`ll never like any that he pick for me. I have found a more than acceptable one on my own.

``That will be all, `` he says glaring at me. Like I care what he thinks.

``Yes me' lord. ``

INUYASHA

Man I hate this. Don`t the guards have anything better to do than watch me?

``InuYasha, can you come here for a moment? `` Kikyo asks.

``Shur`` I said. ``What is it?''

``My sister is to be betroved, `` she states.

``What?!`` She, no. She`s MINE.

``What are you and her going to do? ``

I snort. ``A'nt it obvious? I`m gonea leave and take her with me. ``

``When? ``

``When she`s ready, `` I tell her. ``I gota go. See ya! ``

Then I go up the wall at sunset to spend the night with my little vixen.


	2. Chapter 2 Filler

CHAPTER TWO: FILLER

DICLAMER I don`t own InuYasha

``Kagome? `` I said as I was about to leave. It was almost dawn.

``What is it InuYasha? ``

``You know that we`ll have to leave soon, right? ``

`` We can`t leave `` she stated. ``I mean, we don`t have a way to break the necklace. ``

``I know, `` I stated. ``But you said you almost have it down, `` I said.

``I need to convince Kikyo to help. ``

``We`ll have to be careful in order to make this work. ``

``Hey InuYasha, change of subject, why does my father want me as his heir? ``

``Don`t know. I think it`s because he thinks he`ll have a family full of monks to rule his kingdom. ``

``In any case, as soon as we find a way out of this hell hole we`ll be able to be our self's for once.``

``I`d like that, `` Kagome replied.

KAGOME

He nodes his head at me and jumps out of my window and into the `barrier` that a `priest` made to keep InuYasha prisoner at night. I wonder how Makoto would react if he found out not only that InuYasha can break out the prison, but that he graces my bed at night. I know he`d kill us both if he found out. After all, I'm only of use to him if I'm pure. I picture InuYasha`s golden eyes and I`m hit with a wave of mixed emotions. Love, desire, worry.

Hopefully he won`t wise crack as much today. I tire at seeing his back getting new scares every day. They love to whip him as hard as they can during the new moon. That's the only reason he HAS scares from THEM. I`m about ready to kill them all.

``Kagome-hime? `` I turn in surprise as Yuri comes in. Shit! ``Why are you looking out the window? ``

``No reason, `` I tell Yuri. Good, she didn`t see him.

``Might I ask what troubles you m`lady? ``

``My apologies miss. ``

``Why are you here? `` I ask.

``Your intended is here to see you. ``

``My intended? ``I`m lost.

``Am….Hojo-sama is not you're your husband to be? ``

``No, I don`t think he will be, `` I tell her. `I already have one` is what I would like to say, but that would cause too many problems.

``Won`t you give this one a chance? `` she asks and sighs at the same time.

``No. I have no intention of marring any suitor my father invites here. ``

``But you must. He has chosen you to produce the next heir. ``

``Kikyo is just as qualified as me, `` I argue. ``As well as Souta, his son. ``

``But it is a good match. Get dressed. Your father said to meet him down stairs. ``

``Alright, alright,`` I sigh, thinking of my husband, and how to get out of this never ending nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: ANOUNSMENT

DISCLAMER: I DON`T OWN INUYASHA

``Ohyo, Kagome-him.''

I put on the best smile I could muster. ``Ohyo gozimazu Hojo-sama. How are you m`lord? ,`` I ask. Putting on this charade will drive me to madness if I do not leave soon.

``I am well Kagome-him. I assume the same for you? ``

``I could be better, but thank you for asking.''

``The castle looks marvelous. The guards must be tired from protecting its walls.''

``The thanks should actually go to In-, the hanyo.''

He scoffs. ``Why? He doesn't do much. Besides, he is bound to the castle. He doesn`t do it willingly. ``

``You are correct, `` I`m forced to reply. ``Never the less, you must give credit where credit is do. ''

``…I suppose you have a point. ``

After a while, I get tired of this nonsense. So I get down to business.

``You have come here to court me I assume.`` It`s not a question.

``Why of course, `` he says. ``You need a husband to rule the court. Your sister has decided to embrace the life of a miko, and therefor can`t. So you are the only option. ``

``I have a brother! You know this! By law the throne belongs to HIM. ``

``You are extremely loyal, my princess. ``

``Onii-san! `` We turn and see Souta coming. ``Oh um…, `` he says when he sees me with Hojo.

``What is it? `` I ask.

``Um…..I want to talk to you, `` he said, and then glanced at my companion. ``If you`re not doing something extremely important. ``

``No. I am not little brother, `` I say. Turning to Hojo, I say my farewell.

``Sayonara, `` he replies back. The Hojo walked off, giving my brother and I some space.

``Who was that Onii-san? `` Souta asked.

``Another suitor. ``

``You`re going to revues this one as well, are you not? ``

``Yes. You are the rightful hair, not me. ``

``But Father said-``

``It doesn`t matter Souta. ``

``Why can`t you just pick one? It can`t be that difficult! ``

`Because there is a man that has already earned me and all of my spoils. `I think. ``I can`t! I`m just not ready. ``

``But-``

``No buts Souta, `` I say. I look up at the wall to see InuYasha watching us.

INUYASHA

I was over hearing Kagome talking to that low life Hojo and her kid brother. And as I heard her talk with the Hobo, a wave of jealousy wreaked through my body. What right did that baka have to speak to MY wife, my MATE!? None! It makes my blood as I watch their advances. What I wouldn`t give to snatch her away from him, and run from this Kami forsaken palace!

``Excuse me Souta, `` Kagome said to her brother.

``Where are you going Kagome? ``

``To talk to Kikyo. ``

``Ummm…..alright. I`ll talk to you latter. ``

I see her climb up the wall to get to me. In the daylight, it was quit risky to look at each other, let alone talk. Just asking about anything would look suspicious. What is she thinking?

``What is it mistress? `` I ask with a formal bow I`m forced to perform. Though I don`t mind when it`s Kagome.

``I`ve come to inspect the outer wall InuYasha`` she tells me. ``You have done well. I thank you for it. ``

I grin at her. ``You know as well as I do that I would happily see this hell hole burn to the ground, if I didn`t have to guard it against my will. ``

``I know, `` she says with a grin. Then she frowns. ``Way did the guards whip you this time? ``

I glare at my lover. ``Do they need a reason? ``

In answer, she puts her hand on my own and squeezed it.

''No,'' she says. ''I suppose he doesn't.''

''You know you shouldn`t be here Kagome,'' I whisper.

''I know InuYasha,'' she whispers back. ''But it`s still nice to see you. ''

I blush at that. ''Feh, whatever.'' I blush even more when she giggles. I turn so she can`t see my face, and I humph indifferently. ''It`s not because it`s daylight,'' I whisper. '' If they catch us acting the way we do around each other, they`ll think something`s up.''

''I know that already,'' she says.

''So anything I need to worry about?''  
''There's a new suter here trying to win my hand. His name is…ummmm…Hoji…or something like that.''

''Oh?'' I ask.

''Yes, and he seems extremely annoying. Not like you.''

''Well that`s good to hear. I just hope he keeps his fuckin` hands off ya.''

''Don`t worry. I won`t let him.''

''We`re running out of time Kagome,'' I whisper, changing the subject.

''I know. We`ll run out of more time if I become pregnant.''

''Soon Kagome. The minuet me break the spell on the neckless, we`re out of here.''

''Well if we keep rutting like me have been it`ll happen.''

''OH my poor baby,'' I whisper. ''Am I not satisfying you?''

'' InuYasha!'' She whispers. Then she runs down, embarrassed. Victory is mine.

I watch her go in satisfaction.

''Eyes to the ground mutt,'' one of the guards say.

''Can`t, I`m on guard duty too you bastared.''

''Well, don`t even look at the princess. Don`t even think about her. ''

Well too late for that. But if only you knew….you`re only alive because of her.

''Oswarii,'' the guard says. I`m painfully forced to the ground by the neck. He starts the whipping. ''What?! No screaming today, hanyo trash?! '' I hold my tough. I`m glad Kagome left. I`m going to get it when she sees.

KAGOME

''What?! No screaming today, hanyo trash?!'' I hear one of the men scream. `InuYasha' I scream in my head. I want to go to him, stop the guard….but if I do, then they`ll be questions on how I could hear them. `InuYasha…`

''Kagome-him?'' I turn to see Hojo. 'Fuck!' ''Is something wrong?''

''No,'' I tell him. Why does he have to be here?

'' Ah… Kagome, Hojo-sama!'' Oh shit! Not my Otou-san too! '' How are you both?''

''Just fine m`lord,'' Hojo said, bowing to my father. Ass kisser.

'' Kagome, come talk with me a moment?'' Something's wrong.

''Yes Otou-san,'' I say. ''Sayonara Hojo-sama.''

''Goodbye Kagome-hime,'' he says. Then he walks off to give me and my father from space.

''So how is he?'' my father asks.

''I don`t think he will be good for this kingdom,'' I tell him.

''I have no choice then,'' he says.

''What do you mean Otou-san?''

He gives me a look.

''Kagome, I have. No. Choice . ''

''Please-''

''No,'' he says. ''Kagome-hime!''


End file.
